


Surprise!

by xycerrrrr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, My First Smut, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xycerrrrr/pseuds/xycerrrrr
Summary: It's a special day for you and Natasha.





	Surprise!

     Even as you turned the key to open your apartment, you knew something was up. Things were quiet, and not to be cliché, but it was almost too quiet.

You lived alone-- well, not really alone, you had a few cats --in a cheap flat in New York. Now as the door was pushed open for a few seconds, then shut and locked (dangerous neighborhoods), the air inside was cold, yet thick. You couldn't hear anything. Not the sound of your kittens mewling hungrily, or the pitter patter of birds atop the building. It was dead silent. 

Walking up a few short steps, and peering into the house, you throw your keys and coat onto a dining chair. A few seconds pass until you decide to find one of the cats, as it had been hours since they'd eaten. You pluck the cat food container from your pantry and shake it a little, assuming that the sound of the kibble would have the kittens running. It didn't. 

‘Alright, what the fuck?’ You think, placing the food back onto the counter and walking with a purpose towards the bedroom. Upon arriving, she finds nothing. Again. 

You huff, confused, and direct your attention to the one room you didn't cover; the living room. You creep to the doorframe, breath on edge and throat not daring to make any noise. Moving, ever so softly, you come into the doorframe and stop, ready to strike anything in your way. But you don't. 

Cause it's just Nat. With your cats. Nat and cats.

Hearing you join her partially in the room, she turns and smiles, a small kitten in her arms and hair up in a loose ponytail. A few strands of her red locks are framing her face and her soft green orbs are focused on you. You.

“You're back.” She says, voice clean and smooth. Then she's bending down to let the kitten onto the floor, and brushing a few pieces of fur off her chest. Nat has on a dark cotton tank top and a pair of your jean shorts. Your jean shorts. Fuck.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for letting yourself in, by the way. I love surprises.” You say, and Natasha lets out a cute little chuckle. 

“I think you just love me, [name].” The spy mumbles. 

“I think that too.” You say, eyes glinting a little when you lean forward to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. They connect, and the two of you are lip-locked with a hand in each other's hair or on the other's face. When you break apart, your smiles could light up a football stadium. You turn, smirk on your face, as you walk a few paces to the bedroom, she follows. 

“So, why'd you come over? Any special reason?” You speak, teasing obvious in your tone. You could practically feel Nat's eyes roll at that, without even looking at her.

“Nope. Not at all.” She giggles, crossing her arms with that half smirk on her pretty face. You're watching her now, and she's got her tongue in her cheek, her eyes are a little hooded. You shiver. 

“I really missed you..” Natasha whispers, arms loosening from their place over her chest until the fall to her sides. She's watching you, and she walks over real close, intent pretty damn clear. 

“Did you?” You ask, God knows how you can even form words with a woman like Natasha Romanoff looking at you like that. But somehow, you did. 

“I really did.” The Russian woman is so close now, face two inches from yours and eyes locked together with your own. 

It's only a few seconds later when Natasha's lips are covering yours with a hint of fire. She moves her hand from her side and brings it to the front of your stomach, blunt nails just grazing there. Nat, being the kind of lover she is, uses her teeth to put a little pressure on your bottom lip, easing it open and sucking softly on the soft skin.

Your kisses are dragged out, brief connections of tongue, but mostly just lips. She ran her teeth over the sensitive skin of your lip, and nibble minutely there. When she pulled back, you could feel a pulse on your mouth, and you just knew they were flushed red and numb.

Before you even knew what was happening, Natasha had gripped the collar of your shirt, and pushed you backwards onto the bed, immediately moving to box you in with her beautiful thighs.

Smirking, she places a delicate hand on your jaw, then leans down to bite and suck at your lips some more. A few seconds later you can feel a tug at the hem of your shirt, and you just whimper, separating your lips and shifting your body up to let her take the clothing off. She rewards you with a wet kiss. 

As soon as your shirt is off, the energy of the room changes completely. Natasha rolls her hips and runs her smooth hands all over your stomach, neck and breasts. Your breathing is just beginning to stutter and you use nimble fingers to desperately pull Nat's-- your --shorts down. Given the position, you weren't successful, so she stands up and gets off of you.

The woman across from you unbuckles the shorts, and pushes them down her milky thighs. She then crosses her arms and pulls the navy tank top over her head, mussing up her hair a little. And oh. Oh.

Now that her undergarments were visible, you could really see how blessed you were. The redhead was wearing a lacy, black lingerie set with red accents. The minimal clothing clung to her hips and ass, pushing her breasts up and just barely covering the nipple. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Is all you can say, when she leans forward and tugs your shorts off as well, tossing the garment next to the bed. She's smirking and backing you up onto the bed again, and she looks like a goddamn dominatrix. You feel her grip you with her thighs, then watch her place her hands on either side of your head. She grinds down, and the friction is obviously amazing for her, but just teasing for you. She smiles. 

“Something you need?” Natasha's voice sounds like hot honey right next to your ear like that, and you can feel the heat stir a little harder in your core.

Natasha seems to have had enough, and she reaches around your body, lifting your body. From this position, she's able to unclasp your bra. As soon as the covering is pulled off, her hands find your nipples, rolling them between her gorgeous fingers. 

She leans forward to suck and bite and play with your neck, still tugging at your nipples and all you can do is squirm and moan. She most likely leaves a few red marks before pulling away and sitting up, only to grind down hard again. Nearly breathless, you reach a hand up and squeeze her thigh, fingers moving ever so slightly to the front of her panties. You rub softly over the fabric there, and Natasha leans back to give you better access, and that's when you feel her wetness. Your position is a little awkward, so Natasha takes the liberty of shifting further down your body, till her face is next to your underwear.

You push yourself up onto your elbows and watch. Nat is rubbing at your covered core, and your breathing is taking a toll. The fabric of your underwear touching your sensitive clit is a little overwhelming. Until she moves to pull the panties down your legs, slipping them over your feet and tossing them somewhere. Then, your legs are being pushed apart, leaving your pussy exposed to her. She moans quietly. 

Natasha uses her thumb to rub over and roll your clit at first, leaving you a shaking mess. She trails her fingers not an inch down, and simply feels your cunt, pulling them and seeing how coated they were. 

“God, [name], you're so fucking wet.” Nat says, skimming the moist fingers over your clit and rolling again. She pushes her middle finger halfway inside, and curls slightly, making you moan and turn. She smirks, again, and just uses that half of the finger, before pushing it all inside. 

Seconds later she has another finger inside you, slowly fucking them and rubbing your clit with her thumb. You're just letting out curse after curse, moan after moan, and pushing your hips and body up to get more. She leans forward and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking firmly and making you let out a desperate groan. 

Natasha quickened the thrusts, curling them every chance she got and making you practically cry with the need to come. She can feel you on the edge too, and she turns the thrusting to more erratic, twisting her fingers as well. It wasn't until she rolled your nipple between her teeth, and flicked your clit that you climaxed, squirting onto her fingers and whimpering with lust. Nat removes her fingers after a few seconds and brings them up to her lips, where she playfully licks them. That makes your core tighten again. 

Natasha reaches over to the nightstand, plucking a tissue from the box and cleaning her middle fingers. She tosses the dirty napkin into the trash bin and flops down next to you, smiling. You move to put a hand on her underwear, to repay her, and she lightly grabs your wrist. 

“After we sleep.” She chides, then both of you are turning over towards each other and fixing your arms to cling together. You lay like that for a minute or two, and then Natasha speaks right before you drift off to sleep. 

“[Name]?” She asks. 

“Yes, angel?” You say, sleep clouding your voice like fog. 

“Happy birthday.” 

You smile, cheeks a light pink from exertion, before falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
